


Alive

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/F, Future Fic, Girls Kissing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Two former Champions cross paths once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



“It’s a terrible thing,” the old woman took a deep breath, winded from her trip up the long flight of stairs. “When you miss someone, isn’t it, Dearie?”

Selene blinked in surprise, taking her attention of off the grave stone she had been reading. “Oh, oh no. I’m not here to morn anyone in particular, I just thought that I would pay some general respects while I was in town.”

“Ah. Is that so? You’re not from around here, then?”

“I’m originally from Pallet Town, actually. I moved to Alola when I was eleven, but just came back to Kanto recently. The whole time I was living in Pallet, my parents never really took me around the rest of the region, so I thought that now might be the time.” Selene tilted her head down toward the tiny woman while she spoke. To think that when she had last set foot in Kanto, she likely would have had to look up to meet her eyes.

“There is someone that you miss, though, isn’t there, Love? She may not have been a fallen Pokémon, but there is someone. I can tell from your eyes.”

“You’ve got me there, Granny.” Selene smiled, turning her attention back to reading the next epitaph down the row. When she looked back, the old woman had vanished.

Selene thought that she should get going as well. She wasn’t going to find what she was looking for here in the tower, as peaceful as it was.

Lillie wasn’t dead. The newspapers would have jumped on it if that were the case. She would be there, at the Champions’ conference on Indigo Plateau, of that Selene had no doubt.

Missing the living was far different than yearning for the dead, Selene knew. Even if she had lost touch with Lillie years ago, just the simple fact of knowing that Lillie was somewhere in Kanto, breathing, sleeping, caring for her pokemon…it had been enough for Selene for quite some time.

Then the invitation came.

If there was ever a time to reconnect with Lillie, the time was now.

The very last time she had ever heard from her dear friend, Lillie had just become the newest Champion of Kanto. With both girls being champions, there was little time left for writing letters in colored gel pen and peppered with stickers.

She had wasted too much time dithering around Lavender Town, all the while telling herself that she was exploring Kanto, Selene scolded herself as she began to travel back down the stairs in search of the exit.

Once out in the fresh air, Selene found herself eager to be away from wherever that unsettling music that permeated the town was emanating from.

Stopping herself from reaching for her ride pager, which would be useless outside of Alola, she instead released her Aerodactyl

, requesting that he fly her to the Plateau.

Although the conference wasn’t to officially begin for two days yet, Selene knew that most of the attendees would have arrived early, eager to mingle.

“Wait!” A voice rang out, startling Selene, and nearly causing her to slide off the Aerodactyl’s back. Thankfully, they hadn’t taken off just yet.

“Um, excuse me!”

Even though Selene hadn’t seen her in years, she would know her dearest friend anywhere.

“Lillie!?”

“It is you!” Lillie cried out, rushing toward where Selene hopped down from her Pokémon. “You were always changing your hair every chance you got when we were kids, so I wasn’t sure!”

Selene wasn’t sure who it was that threw her arms around the other first, but there was a distinct fumbling of arms before the two held one another long enough for the Aerodactyl to begin shifting from one leg to another behind them.

Finally, the two disentangled, but only for Selene to hold Lillie at arm’s length, unready to let go just yet.

“Why are you here?” she asked breathlessly. “Shouldn’t you be at the conference already?”

Lillie shook her head. “I fly out here to think some times. It’s peaceful, you know? To be honest…I was getting pretty nervous about seeing you again.”

Selene finally let go of the other girl. “How come?”

Lillie began to massage at her arm where Selene had touched it, looking down at the ground as she spoke. “I thought that maybe…since I stopped writing back, that you might be mad and not want to see me anymore.”

The words stung a little. Although Selene had been nervous about going to the Plateau as well, she had merely been afraid that Lillie wouldn’t be there for whatever reason, although she hadn't been able to admit it to herself until then. Was this really what Lillie thought of her? That their…whatever it was they had had together as children meant so little to her?

“Lillie…” Selene reached out a hand to cup the girl’s cheek, gently guiding her into looking at the sincerity that she hoped shone in her eyes. “It’s true that I was worried about you when I didn’t hear anything, but I just assumed that you were busy. I never cared for you any less.”

Lillie smiled, relieved, as she placed a hand over top Selene’s. “I’m so glad. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t wanted to see me. …The truth is, I had a crush on you back then. Wasn’t that silly of me? You were just so cool and…”

Selene’s heart leapt at the confession. It was almost like the feeling she got when a pokeball finally stopped shaking, or like a catching a shiny, only far better. Reuniting with the girl she had been in love with for years, only to find that she returned the sentiment, it was the greatest thing feeling she could imagine.

“What are you-?” Lillie’s eyes grew wide as Selene’s left hand reached out the caress her other cheek.

“Just doing something that I should have done years ago,” Selene murmured as she drew the other girl nearer, brushing her lips across Lillie’s, gentle and uncertain at first. 

Lillie had started wearing lipstick, Selene mused as the kiss deepened, Lillie soon finding her footing and returning the gentle motions.

The two were breathless for a moment once they had pulled away. Finally, Selene broke the silence.

“Let’s take our take getting to the conference, okay?”

For standing right outside the tower of gravestones, Selene had never felt so alive.

 

 


End file.
